hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Reese
'Reese '''is an antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is a member of La Pandilla. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Reese's life before the apocalypse except that he was a member of La Pandilla, a street gang. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Reese stayed with La Pandilla throughout. Eventually, the group encountered John's Group, and began to threaten them for supplies. Season 2 Back to Basics Reese, along with Kal, Tara, Kimmy and Dan make their first appearances threatening John Norman and Alice as the two didn't give them supplies. Before the two are killed however, Tara discovers the group and alerts the others to their location, causing a shootout. Reese is not seen again after this. Mind Over Murder Reese reappears again with the other members of La Pandilla confronting Tyler Horvath and Beth Carter, where Reese, on Dan's orders, doesn't immediately act hostile towards them due to Tyler sparing Oliver. However, when Tyler refuses to tell where the group is, Reese begins to harass Beth along with the others. Eventually, Reese witnesses Tyler accidentally stab Oliver in the neck, leading to Dan allowing Reese and the others to beat Tyler, then helps kidnap Beth at the cost of Kimmy being injured and left behind. Season 3 At some point during the twelve days they had Beth captive, they found and captured Elroy, who was used as a sex slave by Tara. Dark Days Reese returns in the episode as he, Dan, Tara and Kimmy go on a stroll, leaving Kal behind. Later, after Tyler breaks out and kills Kal, Tyler proceeds to draw Reese towards him and, with the detachable garden shears, proceeds to slash Reese's wrists. Reese is unable to react in shock, and has his throat slit by Tyler. It is likely that Tyler allowed Reese to turn. Death Killed by * Tyler Horvath After Kal is murdered by Tyler, Tyler proceeds to get Reese's attention and slash his wrists with the garden shears. Reese is then unable to react as Tyler slashes his throat. It is likely that Tyler left Reese to turn. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties and presumably people Relationships La Pandilla As a member, Reese is shown to be incredibly loyal to all members of La Pandilla, and becomes furious when any of them die. Tyler Horvath As Reese is a member of La Pandilla and helped kidnap Beth, it's obvious that Tyler despises Reese, although when it comes to the main members, it's likely that Tyler hated him the least. Despite this, it isn't enough to prevent Tyler from murdering Reese. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Back to Basics ** Mind Over Murder * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days Trivia * Reese, along with the other members of La Pandilla, are based off the TV Show, The Nutshack, which Swooce says is his least favorite show of all time. Category:La Pandilla Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists